Bitten by Evil
by Starsinger04
Summary: He couldn't hold it in anymore, he just couldn't! He had snapped, he had destroyed the most precious thing he had in life. How could he hurt them like that? They had done nothing but be mean to him. No one knew this would happen though...
1. Before

_**Evil**_

* * *

><p>Leonardo looked out to see NYC with its bright yellow lights and tall silhouette buildings. He was alone, alone and struck by agony.<p>

Only moments ago had he been fighting with Raphael, but this time the hot-head had been right.

Leo thought about how Raph was right; Shredder had been too close to blowing up Mikey and Don.

Yet the two youngest brothers acted as if it were nothing and decided to pick Raphael's side. After that, they went home and left Leo alone in the cold night air.

Leonardo closed his eyes and tried to fully remember what happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>How could you let this happen Leo?"<em>

"_I had no choice Raph!"_

"_Choice? He almost killed Donnie and Mike! And say that you didn't have a choice?"_

"_He was getting away with the weapon!"_

"_Yeah, the same one that would've blasted your two youngest brothers to pieces!"_

_Leo looked away, unable to stand looking into those neon emerald eyes that screamed hatred at him. Why did he have to be the leader? Raph should've been…_

* * *

><p>Leo gasped in shock and flew open his deep blue eyes at the thought of Raph being the leader who would lead them into a battle that they didn't stand a chance of beating.<p>

After reassuring himself, Leo stared at the ground deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Raph… I'm sorry."<em>

"_Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, Leo!"_

_Leonardo flinched, how could he have been so stupid?_

_He looked back up at Raph as if wanting to see his angry gaze, just to calm himself down. _

"_Don't even think of givin' me that look! I know ya did this on purpose."_

"_I didn't!"_

_Leo screeched in a high voice that made the others snort, and as for Raph, well that just made him angrier._

"_You're pathetic Leo!"_

"_Am not!"_

_Leo could just feel the slightest sting of tears, no he had to hold those back in case Raph or Mikey made fun of him. _

"_Really? C'mon guys, we'll wait til Fearless gets home and tells us the truth…"_

* * *

><p>Leonardo knew his face and bandana were soaked with his tears, the tears he let go after watching his three brothers disappear. Sighing, he closed his eyes and wished really hard for this all to just go away.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No, Raph-"<em>

"_What is it Leo? Don't you get it? We're sick of your bullshit!"_

_Raph didn't care what he said, even though it wasn't the first time that he had spoken like that to his brother, heck he even swore at Sensei once!_

"_Raph!"_

_Leo cried out to his brothers in agony and regret. _

_And without thinking, Leonardo jumped down in front of them with both of his Katana blades drawn in a hostile position. "No! Stay Raph, stay! Please?"_

_Leo didn't seem a bit sad or begging, he looked poisonous. _

"_Uhh, Leo? You okay there bro?"_

_Michelangelo answered warily as they started to back up and away from Leo carefully and slowly. _

"_No! How can I be okay when you all ditch me like that?"_

_When no-one answered the angered turtle screeched again, and this time following his brothers' every step. _

"_How can we call ourselves a family when everyone is so distant? Did you ever wonder how hard it is to be the eldest, always taking the first step?"_

_When Donatello went to say something, Leo lunged at him so that they were only a cat's whisker apart. Don saw the pain and guilt in his brother's eyes and shamefully looked at the ground in response. _

"_No! Face it, you all hate me, you all think that it's time to act serious when I come around. You don't know what it's like to be the outcast! None of you do!"_

_He was staring hard at Raph now, knowing that the red-banded turtle would likely say something in objection. _

"_No Raph, I'm tired of being the leader no-one wants me to be. I'm tired of acting like I'm the 'Prime' of everyone! You're my brothers! Aren't you supposed to be there for me like I am to you?"_

_Nobody had moved or had dared to say a word as Leonardo thrust his blades into the ground, they just managed it, but everyone knew that if he had been harder they would shatter into a million pieces._

"_Leo… We're sorry. I'm sorry, please, just forgive us. Forgive me! I didn't know-"_

"_Didn't know? Didn't know what Raphael Hamato?"_

_Using his full name and standing defenceless before the hot-head, blue eyes met green ones. _

"_I didn't know…"_

* * *

><p>"That's what I thought…"<p>

Leo opened his eyes and sighed, why had he snapped like that? Why couldn't he just go through it like he had before?

Then suddenly remembering the most dreadful part of his life, he sat down on the edge of the rooftop and stared at the view of New York.

* * *

><p><em>Leonardo swiftly picked up his just sturdy blades and lunged at Raphael. The younger brother had no clue of what was about to happen. "Leo!"<em>

_In that one painful screech, he stopped instantly and dropped his Katana in shock at Raph. His younger brother was clinging onto his arm like his life depended on it. The limb was covered in scars and rips of bloodied flesh._

"_Raph? What… Don?"_

_Getting scared as he looked at Raph's blood pooling around his feet, Leo took off into the dark night, he didn't know if the screeches behind him were real or in his fake sick mind. _

_He ran until he didn't know why. His feet and heart both felt broken and his breath was too hot to stand the cold air that was around him. His eyes were wide in terror and his body weighed down on him like someone drove the Shellraiser over him without noticing._

"_What have I done? I'm a monster!"_

* * *

><p>Leonardo flinched as he remembered the few minutes he left behind. He remembered that when they were little that it was him who was the outcast, funny that nothing had changed in those few years but something had changed in those few seconds.<p>

Sure Mikey was the childish one, but the last time Leo had looked at him, he was left with one word; Never!

And Donnie would be the one with the brains but when Leo saw his heart break, the peace in his eyes was returned by; Why?

Maybe Raphie had, yes, the muscles but the look in his eyes wasn't what shocked Leo. It was the reflection he saw.

Raph's eyes looked up at him the moment he struck, and those emerald eyes read what Leo had thought after he had run-away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing more,<strong>

**Nothing less.**

**I hate you,**

**Now tell the rest.**

**We were so close,**

**But we're still a mess.**

**Why did he have to pick me,**

**When you were the best?**

* * *

><p>Leo knew he was the evil one out of them all, he sworn he could've seen it in Raph's eyes, his own reflection but covered in the blood of an ally, a wide grin on his face, and nothing more than a blind monster.<p>

Grabbing his T-Phone, Leo looked up the contacts and selected a number he'd kept for who-knows-how-long and started dialling it.

Once answered, a female voice came through worried;

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey it's me, Leonardo."

"Leo? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, see you soon brother."

He smiled, at least there was someone out there like him right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you are, and please tell me if I should continue onto the next chapter or not. And tell me if you can guess who it was on the phone, here's a hint, it's not April! Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!<em>**


	2. Isolation

_**Chapter 2; Isolation**_

* * *

><p>Venus de Milo woke up with a start, what had woken her up? Rolling over in her bamboo bed, she squinted her light-chocolate brown eyes at a soft beeping sound, it was her T-phone! Who would be calling her at this time of night? Groaning, she quietly answered the call.<p>

"Hello, who is this?"

"It's me, Leonardo."

Leo, she hadn't heard that voice in five years!

"Leo, what's wrong?"

Getting worried that her elder brother would call for desperate need, she sat up.

"It's nothing; I need to talk to you."

"Okay…."

She promised to meet him in NYC's Chinatown tomorrow night.

"See you soon, brother."

Just as the call ended, she collapsed back in her bed and when she was about to close her eyes, she jumped up.

Leo!

He wanted to talk face to face tomorrow! She was going to him again, in less than 50 hours!

Turning on the blinding lights, she ran over to her best friend's bed and lifted it up, a slim dark green figure rolled out with a squeal of surprise.

"Lisa, wake up!"

Mona Lisa groaned, why had Venus woken her up in the best dream of all dreams?

"Venus, it's too early, go back to sleep…" The giant lizard yawned,

Whacking her friend in the face with a pillow, she ran to the wardrobe and threw it wide open.

"No, we have to get on a plane, now!"

Mona looked at her friend confused, "Why?"

Ugh, they were wasting time!

"Because the boys need us!"

"Boys, what boys?"

It took a moment for her to realise what Milo was talking about. Jumping up and grabbing her hot pink bandana, Lisa screamed out her other best friend's name:

"Raph! Raphael needs us!"

Venus looked at her friend confused then smiled, yes, they would help the boys!

"C'mon, we need to get to New York, now!"

Lisa almost threw up;

"Wait, you said plane, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Suddenly remembering that the mutant she-lizard had a fear of flying on planes, she spun around.

"Ugh, I told you not watch that 'Snakes On A Plane' movie! What were you thinking?"

Giving a nervous giggle, Lisa thought about the flight and meeting Raphael.

"Alright, I'll do it for Raph, he'll be so proud! And besides, aren't snakes supposed to be our cousins?"

Rolling her eyes, Venus ran to the weapons chamber and grabbed her razor rings, arch, collected as many arrows as she could and got the two whips her friend wielded.

Mona laughed as she ran to the bathroom to tie her hair back for the flight. "Do I have to re-mutate?"

"Yes, they're not gonna let some giant lizard on there!"

Grabbing the fresh grenades, Milo ran to tie her cyan bandana into a plat and banged on the bathroom door, she grabbed the T-phones and ran downstairs to find the retro-mutagen.

After about 12 or so hours, the girls had finally got from Brazil to New York. Even though Mona Lisa felt sick, she couldn't hold back the feeling of meeting Raphael again so she just screamed in happiness.

The normal-like turtle in the small carry-cage gave a loud grunt of surprise and disadvantage.

"Alright, alright, jeez she-turtles!"

Smiling, she ran into the nearest manhole and jumped down into the sewers. "Okay, here it comes!"

Mutating herself and the turtle, who now had busted out of the cage, they returned back to their former selves.

"Whoa, got a little too fast, eh?"

Venus de Milo smirked at her friend as the giant lizard bent over and hurled. "I think Donnie did a bit too much of this…"

After packing up their gear, the girl-mutants headed to NYC Chinatown.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Leonardo couldn't see anything; it was all darkness around him. Master Splinter had tried to make contact with him before a thousand times but Leo had refused, he wasn't ready to face the consequences yet he needed to talk to Venus first. Bu Leo couldn't find his way out of this trance, he could hear a voice though, it wasn't one he recognised that's for sure.

"Hello?"

"Leonardo, the one they call Fearless, yes?"

Snorting in disagreement, Leo tried to get a better view of where that voice was coming from. "Who are you?"

He swore, if Master Splinter or Milo were playing tricks on him-

"Don't you remember me, Leo? We used to be so close…"

The voice twined with his heart, he suddenly let out a cry in despair, but he had no idea why.

"Leo, don't be so… Distant."

The voice, he had to know it from somewhere! "Ugh, who are you! What do you want?"

He felt like crying in agony but he still had no idea why.

"Leonardo, Leo… Why so isolated friend?"

The temperature around him suddenly dropped, it was freezing, he felt like a frost-bitten mountain. "Leave me alone!"

"You know, you said that once. And I did, how do you feel about being 'left alone'?"

Who was this? Why was he here? "Just go away!"

Finally choking on his breath, Leo screeched out in pain as a shadowed figure came into place.

"Leo?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So here it is, the second chapter, so sorry if it weren't up earlier...!<strong>_

_**But, Venus de Milo was the person-thing that Leonardo called. If you don't know who Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo are, just Google TMNT Female Mutants and it should come up, sorry if descriptions are wrong in the story! And can anyone guess what was Leo going through? And, maybe, I might add a little Karai and Shredder...**_

_**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, see you later!**_


	3. Lies Beneath

**_Lies Beneath _**

* * *

><p>"<em>Leo!" Michelangelo's scream rang in the air, Raphael clung to his now blood pouring arm. Donatello frantically tried to patch up the wound with his bandages to stop the bleeding.<em>

_But it didn't work, his arm went numb, no surprise there. Raphael was used to numbness, and now Leonardo was going to feel that numbness as well._

"_Raph?... Don?"_

_Even though he was about to pass out from the pain, Raphael could hear the shock in his eldest brother's voice. There was a slight 'Clink' as Leo dropped his two Katana blades. Raph knew that Leo was running away, the heavy steps continued to echo throughout his head._

_Screeching out in pain, Raphael collapsed on the ground, the last thing he saw, was a Katana sword drenched in his blood._

_Leo…_

* * *

><p>Opening his neon emerald eyes, Raph sighed in defeat, maybe Leo had been right. Maybe he had been an outcast like the rest of them but was too shy to say so. Therefore, snapping in rage at his brothers.<p>

His damaged left arm was in a sling; both arms were on his plastron, his breathing was steady but strong, and the pain wasn't there anymore. But Raph knew better than to go thrashing it around…

"Ugh, I hate how I get in trouble all the time!"

Staring at the ceiling above, Raphael heard something, something was beeping softly. Turning his head around to stare at the T-phone Raph thought it might be Leo.

"Raph."

At first there was no-one, Raphael checked the number again but it was no-one he recognised, maybe it was Mikey playing tricks on him?

No, someone or something was on the other end of that line. He knew it!

"Hello?"

He whistled in a sarcastic tone.

"Um…. Hi?"

Ignoring the pain shooting up in his arm, Raphael sat up and stared straight at the door. "Who's this?"

Just on the verge of growling, Raph tried to calm himself down. Whoever it was; they felt like bursting. Fear, sadness, excitement, he didn't know.

"Uhh, this is Raphael, right?..."

"Yes."

Getting concerned, he swung himself around the side of the bed to stare at his feet. "Mona Lisa."

He stopped dead, those two words, only he and his brothers knew of that name…

"Lisa? Lizard Lisa?"

"Yes, hot-headed Raph in there?"

"Yep! Where have you been?!"

"Oh, you know, just around in the sewers of NYC… How about you?"

"Shut up, you're in New York, right now!?"

"Uhh, if I see you then, yeah. I'm in New York."

"No way, where are you? How are you? What about Milo, is she okay?"

"Yes way, I dunno kid, somewhere in the sewers. I'm good, you? V is fine, she misses you guys just as much as I miss you."

Those last words brought pain to his heart, to hear his other friend's old voice. He had to find them!

"Alright, I'll come find you. Is Venus there? Have you seen Leo? Oh, and I'm very good thanks."

A huge smiled spread across his face, not even regretting asking where his brother was, he had to see his sister and friend again before something bad happened.

"Okay, don't know how. And V went off to find Leonardo, she's gone but she said that she'll find her way back here. No, I haven't seen Leo, is something wrong with you two? Milo said that Leo sounded numb, dead…"

Raph froze, no, Leo couldn't have committed such a thing!

"Nothing happened, I'm sure that he just went for a walk, nothing more… I'll tell D to track you down."

"Okay, C yah!"

He smiled, the friendly human-lizard hadn't changed a bit…

* * *

><p>"<em>Hurry, we have to stabilize him!"<em>

_Donnie ran into the lab, Mikey following close behind with a zombie-Raphael. The red-banded turtle was covered in blood, his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, he wasn't feeling nothing but pain and heat. The hot-head was very much like a zombie…_

"_Raph, stay with us, c'mon buddy!"_

"_He's way too stubborn not to pull through… Right?"_

_Casey and April had been at the lair when the three brothers had ran in screaming at Raphael to stay awake. If he didn't, he would have to be knocked into a coma, something that Don couldn't handle._

"_Who did this?"_

_The two turtles stopped at the question, everyone would have to know at some point right?_

"_Dunno, some guys on the street…" Mikey tried everything to distract away from the terrible Q & A._

"_Michelangelo, Donatello. Where is Leonardo?"_

_Master Splinter would rip them through hell and back to know this._

"_He ran after them…" Donnie quickly said, they weren't ready, not yet, they knew that Leo wasn't ready either._

"_Donnie?"_

_Donatello knew the last time someone had said his name like that, he didn't want to remember, not now._

"_Mikey, get me that glass of water, please."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, what do you all think of it so far? Please let me know...<em>**

**_I hope that you guys like it and the next chapters will be up soon!_**


	4. Where Are You?

_**"Only together, can we survive, let me lead you..."-**_

_**Transformers: Age of Extinction, **__**Optimus Prime.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Old Friends &amp; New Partners<span> **_

* * *

><p>Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo reached NYC Chinatown in minutes, one there, the girls planned everything out;<p>

"Alright, I'm going to find Leonardo, you ring Raph and see if you can find the lair."

"Okay…?"

"Once I find Leo, we both go back to the lair, meet up and we'll take it from there. Good luck!"

"Okay, got it, see you soon and break a leg!"

Venus smiled, sure her friend might be older than her but Lisa still acted as if she were 10 years old.

"Don't get caught!"

"By what?"

"You know what!"

But sometimes, the mutant lizard forgot that she WAS a mutant lizard!

Running off into darkness, Milo could hear her friend's heavy breathing and frantic claws scrape against metal. Maybe she should stick with Mona? No, she would be fine!

_I hope…_

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Pick up, pick up, I don't wanna spend the night down here!"

Mona Lisa snorted at that, before she would have loved to camp down here and scare the crap out of Mikey! Or tell Donnie what a control freak he was that he couldn't go without technology for one minute! Or even surprise jump Leo by telling him that this was _The Shredder's Domain!..._

How she had missed those days, now all she had was herself, Venus had ran off to find her elder brother, Lisa had to still find three of them!

So caught up in her own world, the female-lizard didn't realise someone was speaking on the other line.

"Hello?"

That voice, it shocked her…

"Um… Hi?"

"Who is this?"

Unsure if this was the right person, she asked again;

"Uhh, this is Raphael, right?..."

Flinching at how stupidly she sounded, she held her breath in order to not scream out in frustration.

"Yes."

**Pause.**

So excited, she said her name back:

"Mona Lisa."

"Lisa? Lizard Lisa?" Now someone noticed her!

"Yes, hot-headed Raphael in there?"

"Yup! Where have you been?!"

She felt tears form in her eyes, her friend was okay! Beat that Milo..!

"Oh, you know, just around in the sewers of NYC… How about you?"

She tried to keep her breath steady so that Raph wouldn't make fun of her, how could she not miss being teased by him?

"Shut up, you're in New York, right now!?"

He sounded so surprised like was too wetting himself!

"Uhh, if I see you then, yeah… I'm in New York!"

Her voice was shaking, any minute now Raph would say; 'Are you crying?'

"No way, where are you? How are you? What about Milo, is she okay?"

Bad call, maybe she should've waited?

"Yes way, I dunno kid, somewhere in the sewers. I'm good, you? V is fine, she misses you guys just as much as I miss you."

Her heart was literally breaking in two now, the tears streaked down her face faster than bullets.

"Alright, I'll come find you. Is Venus there? Have you seen Leo? Oh, and I'm very good thanks."

Well at least he wasn't going off at her for asking…

"Okay, don't know how. And V went off to find Leonardo, she's gone but she said that she'll find her way back here. No, I haven't seen Leo, is something wrong with you two? Milo said that Leo sounded numb, like he was dead…"

Then silence filled the other end of the line, had she said something wrong?...

"Nothing happened, I'm sure that he just went for a walk, nothing more… I'll tell D to track you down."

"K, C yah later!"

Then the call ended, she hoped that Donatello wouldn't take long, it was cold down here…

* * *

><p>Donnie was peacefully looking at something in the lab when;<p>

"Don! Come quick, it's something important!"

He rolled his dark brown eyes, sure, whatever his brother said something was 'important' meant that it was something stupid.

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Now, Donatello!"

The purple-banded turtle froze, what did he say? Raph never called him like that unless it was really important.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Jeez, you think he could take a break for once!

He walked out of the lab to see Michelangelo, April, Casey and Ice cream Kitty…

"Hey D, sup?"

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

Casey, deciding to be a smart-ally for once piped up.

"Oh you know, the hot-head just like you, the ignorant just like you, the idiotic just like you, the crazy sarcastic just-"

"Just like me, I get, okay?"

Donnie smiled, man, now he saw why Raphael and Mikey did it. It was fun!

"Okay, but I'll be back soon." Staring at the four of them one last time, he sprinted off to Raph's room. Maybe it was just a, nothing big of a deal, but Raph didn't sound alarmed. He sounded like he was surprised and excited.

"Raph? What's wrong?"

Entering the room he saw Raphael take one look at him and burst into tears. Oh no, had he been thinking of Leo again?

"Oh Raph, I'm sorry bud. It's okay, he's going to come back soon!"

Donnie went over to hug his brother in comfort but Raphael refused, that was when Donatello realized that Raph wasn't crying of betrayal or sadness. It was happiness!

"Can you trace this phone signal for me please?"

Sniffling. Raphael handed his brother the T-phone with an unknown number on it…

"Uhh, Raph, you feeling okay?"

"It's Lisa, Mona Lisa. You know the mutant lizard that I was really close friends with?"

Donnie remembered that lizard! How many weeks had Raph been moping around after her and Venus left!...

"Mona Lisa? The Lizard Lisa? The mutant that was training with our sister, that's her?'

"Yes, now track it down!"

He didn't know why but he too wanted to know about this.

Handing the T-phone to his brother, Raphael limped quickly to the lab, not even noticing the four on the lounge in front of the vivid T/V.

"Alright, let me just re-wire this… And, done!"

Donnie gawked at the signal, it was right in the sewers! Raph gasped and quickly ran to Michelangelo's side, the younger brother nearly falling asleep.

"Raph? Sup?"

"Come with me, now."

"Why-"

He yanked the smaller form off the sofa and ran out into the sewers, Donnie, Mikey, Raph.

April, Casey and Cream-Kitty were still asleep in front of the loud T/V.

* * *

><p>After some time, the boys come to an underground outpost, it was a wide area and it definitely smelt. It was a good smell though, tropical and polluted. Mona Lisa had been walking for some time but she had no clue of where she was going.<p>

Hearing a slight mumble of disagreement, she quickened her pace and drew her whips. "Hello?"

Her soft but sudden voice echoed off the walls, whoever was moving had stopped now. _Shit!_

Now how was she supposed to find them? Or defend herself by letting whatever know she was here.?

"Lisa?"

A high pitched voice answered back, she that voice, but from where?

"Yeah, who's there?"

Suddenly, a shadowed figure rounded the corner with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the late notice, I know that everyone is trying to bring back the girls but I just thought that it would be fun to have them around...<em>**

**_So what do you think so far?_**

**_Thanks for reading, and I hope to not have the next chapter up so late!_**


End file.
